


So Much For Summer

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not like thunderstorms.</p>
<p>You do like Marco.</p>
<p>modern!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for someone on deviantart.

You stared out the window, basking in the light breeze that blew over your face as you looked up into the sky. It was dark now, but still a pretty clear night and so you could see the stars twinkling up above you. It was a nice end to what had actually been a good day and you were taking the clear sky as a good sign – it obviously meant that those stupid weather reports you'd seen earlier about rain and storms had been utterly wrong and the blissful weather that you'd been experiencing was going to continue. You inhaled one last breath of the crisp, summer air and closed the window, pulling down the blinds for the night.

This past week had been amazing, it was right in the middle of June and the sun had been out in full force every day. It'd been great, you'd been able to take enjoyable walks to work (instead of having to resort to a bus because of the rain or the wind), eat lunch in the park (instead of at your desk) and you'd even been able to sit outside in your yard with your laptop until the sun was setting. Yeah, you loved summer because it just made you feel good, you'd always been one to hate the cold, wet and rainy weather that you had to suffer through most of the year ad so you found it a refreshing change to wake up in a good, productive mood every day due to the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in your blinds. 

It had improved your social life too. Sure, you were used to spending your weekends hanging around with your friends, but this week it had seemed like everyone had cleared their schedules and wanted to do something after work or classes and so you'd hung out with someone almost every night over the past week. You'd gone out for meals, watched a movie in a park last night and had spent lots of time just sitting outside chatting, either in one of your yards or your local beer garden. The summer was bringing out the best in everyone and you were currently thoroughly enjoying life and you were looking forward to being able to continue feeling like that. 

Tonight you'd been to an impromptu barbecue that your friends Jean and Marco had thrown. It had been a good night just chilling together as you ate and drank with pretty much the entire group (a couple of them had had to work late and hadn't been able to make it, which was no big deal because it gave you an excuse to recreate this experience over the weekend) of your friends. It had been entertaining too, because you'd gotten to watch Jean get angrier and angrier at the grill for 'not working the right way' until Reiner had had to step in and take over for the sake of Jean's (and everyone else's) sanity. That had been a relief, because you all too well remembered last summer (well, what felt like the one day of summer you'd gotten last year) and the blackened burgers. Yeah, Jean really should just stick to omelettes. 

The one complaint you had (that wasn't really a complaint really) was that things had dipped and gotten a little awkward towards the end of the evening, when everyone was all talked and laughed out and your friends had started to couple off. It hadn't really occurred to you just how many of the people you hung out with were in relationships with each other until that moment. You'd just been casually looking around and you'd noticed that Connie and Sasha were trying to re-enact Lady and the Tramp with a leftover breadstick. And then you'd seen the way that Ymir and Christa were sitting together, Ymir playing with Christa's hair as Christa looked up at her and babbled what appeared to be nonsense. And then there was Annie, sitting snuggly in Bertholdt's lap, occasionally smiling and nodding at whatever it was he was saying to her, he was keeping his voice low so that nobody could overhear them. Hell, even Mikasa – who was most definitely not one for public displays of affection – had wrapped the red scarf she seemed to wear rain or shine around Jean's neck. 

That had left three of you as the only single people there – you, Marco and Reiner. Though you weren't so sure that Reiner counted at that specific moment because he wasn't concious to witness the goings on around him like you and Marco were, because by that time he'd passed out after an ill-advised drinking contest with Christa. He'd lost. 

Marco had definitely noticed that you were out of place too, because he'd leant forward in his chair to engage you in a conversation and you'd longed to ask him how he felt about everything, but really the last thing you wanted to was was make all your friends uncomfortable.

Or make the raging crush you had on him too obviously. 

Shortly after that everyone had started to say their thanks and leave. You'd helped Ymir bundle a sleepy Christa into the backseat of a taxi (and you suspected that Ymir would be a facing a fine, because there as no way Christa was going to make it back to their apartment without puking everywhere) and Bertholdt and Annie had decided it was best to leave Reiner in Jean's care and so he and Mikasa had dragged him inside to put him to sleep on the couch, before disappearing inside because they knew it was time to clean up. You had opted to stay a little later to help Marco, even though he'd been very, very insistent that you really didn't have to, but you couldn't leave him alone to do everything.

And anyway, helping Marco with anything most definitely was not a chore. You liked spending time with him rather a lot and the two of you tending to drift towards each other anyway. And there was a part of you that hoped he would at least mention if he'd felt awkward during the last part of the night when you'd been surrounded by couples and you'd be able to find out if he thought that it sucked to be single, because Marco always seemed kind of okay being single. 

He didn't bring it up and you certainly didn't have the guts to incase he thought you were being bitchy, but you hadn't let that spoil your night. Instead you took it as a plus because you'd gotten to talk and laugh with him alone for an hour and he kept smiling at you in the way that turned your stomach into knots. And when you'd gone to leave, he'd offered to walk you home because it was getting dark and had seemed really concerned, which for a moment made you wonder if he did return your feelings.

But he was Marco. And he was sweet to everyone. So most likely not. 

You threw yourself down onto your bed and unplugged your laptop from where it had been charging next to it. It was getting pretty late now, but you weren't ready to settle down and go to sleep just yet, you were still a little buzzed from the couple of wine coolers you'd drunk that evening and Netflix sounded like the best idea right now. 

Besides, with all the activities and excitement of the last week you hadn't had a chance to watch the new episodes of a show you really like that Netflix had released during the week and if you didn't start it soon then there was a change that you'd get spoiled at work, or by Ymir. 

You left your laptop to set up and went to get changed into your comfortable pyjamas, brush your teeth and pee and grab a bottle of water from your fridge so you'd be all set for the night and could just go to sleep when you wanted to. You grabbed your headphones so you wouldn't disturb the elderly couple next door who had probably been asleep for hours (and so if this series was as love scene heavy as the last one they wouldn't hear and think you were a pervert) and prepared to get lost in your show. 

You were two episodes deep and ready to start the third one when you decided to take a bathroom break. You tugged out your headphones and stretched, climbing up off of your bed and walked into the bathroom with a yawn. As good as the show was, you probably should go to sleep soon. 

A familiar sound filled your ears and you froze. You could hear the rhythmic thumping of something battering against your windows. Heavily. 

No! No! It was summer, this wasn't supposed to happen! Those weather reports were not supposed to be true! You looked out of the bathroom window and sure enough, it was raining and not only was it raining, it was like the heavens themselves had opened up, it was so heavy. It seemed as if you dared step outside you'd be soaked to your skin in about ten seconds. 

And was that hail?

Oh, brilliant. Well the one damn week of summer that you'd gotten had been good at least. And fuck those weather reports, was this seriously going to be the one time that they were going to get it right? Usually they promised sun when you got wind and rain. How could it have gone from being so blissful to... so... sucky in the space of a couple of hours? 

And as things couldn't get any worse, you saw a sudden streak of light in the sky and jumped back. 

NO. NO. NO. 

Of course it was followed up by a loud rumbling, crashing noise.

No. 

You stumbled back from the window in fear your back hitting the wall, as a whimper passed from your lips. If there was one thing you didn't like, it was thunder. You'd been absolutely terrified of it for as long as you could remember and your usual way of hiding from it was to cuddle up with your Mom until it went away. 

Well, even if your Mom was here that wouldn't have been an option anymore, you were an adult now and you needed to act like it. It was silly to be so scared of something that was simply natural and that wasn't going to hurt you, you were inside and you weren't going to use your phone or anything. No, you could deal with this, you'd just go and get into bed until it had passed. Maybe you could put your headphones back in and ignore it. Yeah, you could definitely do that. 

There was another flash of light. Followed by an even louder crashing noise. It was getting closer. You yelped out again, your legs gave way and you slid down the wall and onto the floor. You pulled your knees into your body and buried your face in them, trying to control your shaky breathing because the last thing you needed right now was an actual panic attack. No, you just needed this to be over with, now. 

Another flash of light, a louder rumble, another attempt at controlling your breathing. Another flash, another noise, then another. 

You were bracing yourself for the next one when you heard a different kind of loud noise. Well... more like a succession of loud noises. What the hell even was that?

Oh wait... was someone knocking on your door? Great, knowing the way your luck had been going for these past few hours, you'd probably go downstairs and open it to find someone who was using the storm as an excuse to pretend to be looking for somewhere to stay, only to turn out to be a serial killer who just wanted to murder you and steal all of your possessions that were actually worth something. You tried to ignore it but they were persistent and were rapping at your door again and you shakily got up onto your feet and gripped onto the banister as you walked downstairs to keep yourself steady. 

You cautiously opened the door, not quite sure who or what would be on the other side of it.

You weren't, however, expecting to see a very, very, wet Marco Bodt standing there, freezing out in the cold. “Hey.” He said, as if it was completely normal to be standing on your doorstep in the middle of a freaking storm. “Can I come in?”

Wordlessly you held the door open and let Marco inside. 

He was so wet from the heavy rain, that he dripped water all over the floor. You blinked up at him as he stood there, shivering and soaking in your hallway. “Are you lost?” 

Marco shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat before he spoke. “No, I'm not lost.” 

You crossed your arms. “So, you're not going to tell me why you're here?”

He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, then seemed to reconsider what he'd been planning to say and instead, after a pause, replied with “It was thundering.” 

“And is running around in the pouring rain and thunder something you do now or...?” You frowned.

“Well...” Marco sighed. “You're afraid of thunder.” 

Wait, what? Your fear of the thunder wasn't something that you tended to bring up a lot, because it was kind of embarrassing to admit that there was something you were afraid of, especially with how afraid of it you actually were. Maybe you'd mentioned it in a passing conversation or something, but it was definitely something you'd never discussed at length with Marco. “I... told you about that?”

Marco nodded. “Once.” 

Once. You'd brought it up to him once and he'd remembered? You were quite touched by that, there weren't many people who'd remember something like that about you. “Oh.” 

“Yeah...” Marco shivered again. “And I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” 

Ugh, why was he so perfect? And more importantly why weren't you like... married right now? Or why couldn't he return your dumb feelings, or at least ever give you a sign that he did? “Oh.” You said. “You could have just called me instead of coming out in the weather.” 

“Well... would you have picked up if I'd have called?”

You remembered the horror stories you'd read about using phones during a thunder storm and shuddered in fear. “Probably not.” You admitted. 

“Well then.” He said. “You're okay?” 

Ugh, this was so awkward. “I guess.” you paused. “Thank you for checking on me.” 

Marco smiled his stupidly adorable smile. “You're welcome. You're sure you're okay? It seems to have stopped now.”

That was true, you hadn't heard any more crashes or seen any more flashes of light through the window in your door, so it seemed like the thundering part of the storm had at least passed over now. It was still pouring it down with heavy rain though, so there was no way you could send Marco back out in it to go home. You were sure he was already going to get sick from his little visit to you now, let alone if he went back out in it. “You're soaked to your skin.” 

“Yeah...” Marco said again. “Do you have a towel or something? And uh... can I maybe hang out here until it stops?”

You couldn't help but giggle. “You can hang out here as long as you want,” you told him. “And yes, I'll go and find you something to dry off with.” There was no way that just a towel was going to fully dry him off though. You cleared your throat. “Hey you know um... if you want me too, I could throw your shirt into the dryer for you?” You could throw his pants in too, but you weren't going to mention them because you would bet money on whatever he was wearing under his pants were pretty soaked too and you definitely couldn't offer to throw those in to and there was a strong chance that they would have gone see-through from all the water and it would make things even more awkward for the pair of you if you had to see those. Though you did wonder if he had freckles on his...

“___!” 

“Huh?” You blinked. 

“I said are you sure you don't mind?” You blinked a couple of times trying to erase your previous thoughts from your mind and remember what he was talking about. Oh right, drying his shirt.

“Oh, no I don't mind. It's the least I can do anyway.” 

“Thanks.” Marco replied as he tugged the soaking wet material from his body and over his head, exposing a toned, freckled chest to you. You kind of really wanted to throw yourself against it, maybe lay your head against it and go to sleep, but mainly just push your body against it. 

“____? Are you okay, you've gone kind of red?”

Shit, you weren't drooling were you? Please say you weren't drooling. You forced a laugh. “I'm fine, just... thinking about the storm you know?” You tugged the shirt from his hands. “I'll be right back, oh and you don't have to stay in the hall you know.” He followed you into the kitchen, but stayed there and didn't follow you into the small laundry room just off it. You closed the door behind you and leant against the wall, giving yourself a second to pull yourself together. You opened the dryer and shoved it inside, setting it and grabbed a fresh towel from the laundry basket that sat on top of it. You braced yourself before you re-entered the kitchen.

He hadn't really made himself at home, he was just standing there in the middle of the room, his arms wrapped around himself to try and warm up in the cold. He looked up and smiled when you walked back in though and could he just please stop smiling at you now? Because any more and your thirst for him was going to become obvious. 

You don't know why you did it, maybe because you were ridiculous, but you didn't just hand the towel to him like a normal person would have, instead as you approached him with it you mumbled; “C'mere, I'll dry your hair.” You guessed you just wanted to be a little closer to him. 

He didn't seem to find this weird though, instead he just ducked a little so he was at your height and you put the towel over his head and rub at his hair. You were well aware of how close the two of you were. You were also well aware that his eyes were focused on you instead of elsewhere and it made you feel a little uncomfortable. “You know... you're cute when you concentrate.” 

You immediately stopped what you were doing, feeling warmth in your cheeks and you were sure you were blushing.

Marco straightened up, letting the towel fall from his head, you watched as his opened his mouth again. “You're even cuter when you blush.”

You tried to think of a witty retort, but all you could focus on was the fact that he'd just told you that you were cute and the beating of your own heart. Did Marco even know what he was doing to you right now? You looked up at him, your eyes finding his own and breathed out, desperate for wards to come to you. 

And then Marco's head was tilting to one side and you were instinctively moving towards him. His hands gripped your waist, yours around his neck and everything was the feel of Marco's damp hair as you raked your hands through it, the fast doki doki of your heartbeat ringing in your ears and Marco's soft lips on your own. 

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over and you were looking at the freckle-faced man before you. “You... just kissed me.” 

“Yeah...” Marco swallowed. “I'd say sorry but you kissed me back... and you don't know how long I've wanted to do that.” 

“Oh, okay.” Were the only words you could find. You were feeling incredibly overwhelmed. “How long?” 

“Since Mikasa introduced you to us last year.” Okay, well yeah that was quite a long time really. “Do you want me to leave?” 

You shook your head. “No, I want you to stay. And I want you to kiss me again.” 

Marco made no move to actually lean back in and kiss you again though. “I want to kiss you again.” He admitted. “But I want to know how you feel, because I don't want this just to be some stupid kisses we're going to forget about, okay? Because if we're doing this then I want to do it properly. Be an us.” 

“Marco...” you breathed. “You could never be just some stupid kisses to me... I've liked you for a long time too, probably since Mikasa introduced us but I never thought that you would ever... Please can we be an us?” 

Marco smiled that smile again and nodded. “Okay, we're an us. Now where were we?” He didn't give you a chance to reply, instead those soft lips crashed against your own in a passionate kiss that left the pair of you breathless when you had no choice but to come up for air.

“Come on,” you smiled. "Lets get you dry." 

 

****************************************************************

“How're you feeling?” You asked, a couple of days later, as you pushed your bedroom door open. Today it was the way mid-June was supposed to be again, the weather outside was so warm and lovely, but you weren't out in it and it wasn't effecting your mood because you'd been in a great mood anyway these past few days. You balanced the tray of soup, juice and crackers you were carrying carefully so you could kick the door shut behind you and turned your attention to the curled up lump in the middle of your bed. 

It coughed and replied “I'm dying.” 

You bit your lip so you wouldn't laugh out loud as you put the tray down on your bedside table. “You're not dying, Marco. You have a cold. You'll be fine in a few days.” You climbed onto the bed next to him and he fidgeted, straightening up and freeing his arms so that he could pull you against him. You laughed as you felt your boyfriend snuggle his head against you. “I made you soup.” 

“Missed you,” he muttered. “And how do you know I'm not dying?” 

“Because...” you turned so you could press a kiss against his messy bed head. He looked more adorable than usual with his hair stuck up and the redness of his nose contrasting with his freckles. “People don't die from colds, you're just sick because you came outside in a freaking thunder storm, got drenched and stood around with wet hair and clothes being awkward with me. Told you, you'll be right as... well... rain in a few days, now eat your soup before it gets cold.”

Marco contemplated what you'd said for a minute as you picked up the soup bowl to hand to him, you really didn't trust him with the whole easily spilt tray. “Yeah, but you know what?”

“What?” 

“It was totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
